


like a movie playing in an empty theater

by rosefox



Category: An Easy Target (Webcomic)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: On Kyung-Soo and Yule's first date, they watch a horror movie.





	like a movie playing in an empty theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/gifts).



It was like a dream, Kyung-Soo thought. Driving in a fancy car with leather seats. Dinner and a movie. A real date.

Yule made all the decisions. Kyung-Soo didn't mind. He had no clue about anything. Yule was so relaxed and confident—it was part of what made him so attractive. Kyung-Soo happily followed his lead, hanging on his every word.

As he watched Yule drive, lounging back with one hand casually on the wheel, Kyung-Soo couldn't believe he'd ever had the courage to tell Yule how he felt. Yule was so far out of his league. A couple of times over dinner he thought Yule looked a little confused too, wondering how he'd wound up listening to dorky Kyung-Soo babble about finals around a mouthful of galbi. But it was like they were magnets, drawn together.

When they got to the movie theater, Yule said "I like horror movies" as though "I like" and "We're going to see" were the same phrase. Kyung-Soo started to argue in favor of an action movie and then felt embarrassed. He didn't want to look like a little kid, scared of the dark. It was all fake blood anyway. Who cared?

They stood in line for tickets, Yule leaning against the cinema wall, Kyung-Soo jittering all over the place. "You bought dinner so I'll get the tickets and popcorn, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Yule said, amused.

"It's only fair, and since we're both guys I don't really know who's supposed to treat—"

"I said 'okay,' " Yule said.

"Oh." Kyung-Soo blushed. It seemed like he was always blushing around Yule. "Well... okay."

Yule led him to seats in the back of the theater. It was half-empty and no one sat near them. In the dark, Kyung-Soo put his arm around Yule, and Yule rested his hand on Kyung-Soo's leg. They forgot all about the popcorn.

The movie wasn't too bad, Kyung-Soo thought. Every time there was a scare, he jumped, but wasn't that what you were supposed to do? And every time he jumped, Yule's hand tightened on his thigh. He liked that.

When things got gory, he couldn't take it and buried his face in Yule's shoulder. Yule stroked his hair. "Don't you like this part?" he murmured. "I like this part."

Kyung-Soo shuddered and shook his head.

"Sweet Kyung-Soo. I'll tell you when it's over. Do you trust me?" Kyung-Soo nodded, his forehead still pressed against Yule's shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut.

He was trying not to hear the noises from the film, the cries and screams, so he almost didn't hear Yule say, "You shouldn't."

But when Yule said "You can look up now," he looked up and all the gory parts were done. _I must have just imagined it,_ he thought. _Of course I can trust Choi Yule._


End file.
